Totalitarian Party of Deltaria
|- |} |- Party Overview The Totalitárna Strana Deltársko is a hardline party from the Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria. It was founding during the Terror in 2108, shortly before the Communist Revolution. Originally comprised of ex-soldiers and security officers, the party gained wider popularity with the advent of their party figurehead 'Mistress Bleak', taking the office of both Head of State and Head of Government, and making frequent public appearances. There are peasant rumours that Mistress Bleak and several other high-ranking party members are vampires, but these are not taken seriously by the majority of the population. The Totalitárna Strana is a highly authoritarian socialist party, although slightly less socialist than the National Socialists. They have supported slavery, sale of nuclear weapons to terrorists, torture and the death penalty. During their coalition with the Nazis they eliminated the right to individual privacy and instituted the Deltarian Secret Police, many of whom remain loyal to the Totalitárna Strana after their department was shut down by the Democratic reign. The Totalitárna Strana also funds a youth group known as the Black Shirts, who plan advertisement campaigns and fund-raisers for the Totalitarians. They are also suspected of using intimidation and bullying as standard recruitment practise, although no charges have yet been placed. Currently, most of the Totalitárna Strana Deltársko is staffed by the descendents of the Darali Thane, the Bátory and Nádašdy families. Their current candidate for Head of Government is Absolver Black. Party Members Candidates and Cabinet Members * Proposed Head of Government ; Absolver Black * Foreign Affairs Candidate ; Gróf Mojmír Nádašdy * Internal Affairs Minister ; Vojvodkyna Silvia Bátoriová * Finance Candidate ; Gróf Lukáš Nádašdy * Defence Candidate ; Gróf Andrej Nádašdy * Justice Minister ; Vojvodkyna Anna Bátoriová * Infrastructure/Transport Minister ; Grófka Katarína Nádašdyová * Health/Social Services Candidate ; Markíza Ivana Bátoriová * Education/Culture Minister ; Markíza Lubomíra Bátoriová * Science/Technology Minister ; Gróf Drahomír Nádašdy * Food/Agriculture Candidate ; Grófka Kristína Bátoriová * Environment/Tourism Minister ; Markíz Radoslav Bátory * Trade/Industry Candidate ; Markíz František Nádašdy Bátory-Nádašdy Influence Shortly after Alžbeta Bátoriová-Nádašdyova began her infiltration of the National Socialist Party, Simona Bátoriová was elected candidate for Head of Government by the Totalitárna Strana Deltársko. Like Alžbeta, she quickly packed the party with Bátory-Nádašdys, and expelled all unrelated party members with no resistance. Within two short years the entire Totalitarian staff was packed by Bátory-Nádašdys. The Absolver Black was the five-year-old Branislav Nádašdy, who inspired little affection from the populace. Rumours of vampire politicians within the Totalitárna Strana were common. Absolver Black Absolver Black of the age of five years, much feared and respected by the Deltarian peasant population is considered a mysterious child with his impressive leadership qualities. He is often seen in the company of four dobermanns, frequently making public appearances to appeal to his voters, especially in Darali. His origin is unknown to the common folk and his parents have never been mentioned publicly or seen in his presence which causes a lot of legends being spread about him among the population. One of them being that of him being raised by the Undead. Despite his age, Absolver Black makes a brilliant and renowed leader and a good candidate, always enforcing discipline and regulation and setting an example with his self-discipline and the famous black uniform. Mistress Bleak By the common folk Mistress Bleak is frequently referred to as 'the power-hungry peasant lady'. She was the first one to establish the Totalitarian Party as she wanted to step above the peasantry and having lived in their conditions she knew exactly how she could control them and regulate their lives. She's famous for drastically trying to enfroce several educational reforms by introducing propaganda from early school age on. Mistress Bleak's regime resembles a dictatorship with heavy regulation of public and private life and the highest demands when it comes to disciplining peasants. Despite her propaganda and other affiliations she was a Deltarian patriot who after the rise of the noble Báthorys and the Nádašdys was expelled from the Totalitarian Party due to her origins. For a long time she was said to be living among the common folk and plotting a come-back. In October 2135, however, Mistress Bleak was captured in Gulag #1 to face trial for spreading anti-Deltarian sentiment and heresy. After being interrogated by the Inquisition, Mistress Bleak made a public speech to the peasants, regretting her actions which were not in accord with the current programme of the Totalitarian Party of Deltaria and the Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria at all, repented and apologised to the papacy in aristocracy. She then had to face trial and was sentenced to Death by Oubliette. Deltarian Secret Police Reign of the DSP Decommissioning of the DSP Black Shirts Rumours of Vampirism From the ancient peasant cultures and folklores there is a myth still widely believed in the regions where state education is still struggling to reach, the legend of the Vlkoslak. An ancient vampire superstition, peasants claimed that the dead travelled to them in their dreams to drain them of blood and assault them sexually. Many alleged sufferers of vampirism have subsequently died of shock, although Cultural Official #1 maintains that it is simply Deltarian peasant hysteria, a phenominon shared by several cultures in which people fearing death by supernatural means will actually fall into a placebo-like shock and die. He points out that the complaints of vampirism come exclusively from the outer edges of Deltarian civilisation, where education is unavailable or rejected by the populace, and there have been no such occurances involving educated Deltarians. The Bátory-Nádašdy family were for the most part, moderately inbred. It was quite common knoweledge that the current Thane suffered from tertiary syphalis, and the disease, along with alcohol, heroin, old age and genetic predisposition from inbreeding had driven him to dementia. Unable to rule, shady and unknown alliances between the Bátory and Nádašdy nobles ruled the Fief. It was known throughout the land the extent of the wild debaucheries the nobles would lavish apon themselves, and many of the Bátorys and even some Bátoriovás would make sport of kidnapping and murdering peasants late at night. From this sprung the vampire accusations, whispered amongst peasants. Even after the Republican and Communist Revolutions, the peasants remember the tales of the Bátory-Nádašdy excesses and many believe them to be vampires. A peasant was arrested after trying to drive a nail through Totalitárna Stana's Katarina Nádašdyova's neck. Nádašdyova said the event only encouraged her efforts to bring education to the less fortunate areas of Deltaria. Countless rural instances of grave desecration have been reported, with groups of peasants digging up graves of suspected Vlkoslaks and re-burying them face down. Believers of the Vlkoslak legend are widely looked down apon as ignorant and stupid by urban-dwelling Deltarians, and the entire matter is scoffed at by the international community. The Totalitárna Strana continues its attempts to bring education to all of Deltaria. The New Traditions Bátory-Nádašdys from The National Socialist, Totalitárna and Communist parties came together to unveil their great new project to combat the lingering peasant convictions. The New Traditions. It called for the abolition of the peasant culture of Deltaria, with an entire sweep of all tradition and culture from the time of the Thanes. All locations, titles and establishments were renamed numerically. Education was mandatory at the time, but many peasant communities were isolated from schools, and the government continued to expand its education infastructure. All Thane-period items of art, literature or fashion were confiscated and destroyed. Peasant folklore and superstitions were repressed in favour of the new religion, the worship of the Absolvers. Category:Political parties in Deltaria